rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Missing in Action
Why is Four Seven Niner in this category? It was never referenced that she died or went missing, she just never appeared again, so why is she in this? Also, should Sister be included in this? I know that Lopez said he killed her, and I believe that he did and she's dead, due to Sarge disabling his lying protocols moments before. However, we never saw a body and it was never confirmed by Rooster Teeth, so should she be put into this category?Socksucker (talk) 12:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) The reason 479er is "MIA" is because after Reconstruction (as it's the last canon appearance of her) she is never heard of again and due to lack of evidence of weather she is dead or was inprisoned, makes her fate unknown. As for Sister, their is evidence that she died, as you said, Lopez stated he killed her and his programming prevents him from lying, thus it's likely she's KIA. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:51, May 31, 2013 (UTC) While it's true that she hasn't appeared since then, there are a number of characters that haven't appeared in the present since Reconstruction. The Counselor and the Chairman did appear after Reconstruction, but it was in the past, but I don't think they should be put into this category. The plot simply hasn't called for their reappearance, which is the same for Four Seven Niner. In the case with Junior, we're straight up told that he's still alive and working with Tucker, but we never see him, so it's fair enough that he's in this category. However, Four Seven Niner was simply not mentioned after, so there's nothing to support the fact that she's missing, unlike with Junior. It is likely that Sister's KIA, but it hasn't actually been confirmed by RT. I guess we'll never know.. Socksucker (talk) 19:18, May 31, 2013 (UTC) While I agree that the Chairman shouldn't be listed MIA, since he is still most likely working with the UNSC, the Counselor & 479er should be MIA solely becuz PF is shut down, meaning the two are currently out of a job. Whether or not they were arrested or went into hiding is unknown. Their status is currently MIA. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:38, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah right, that makes sense I guess. Socksucker (talk) 12:51, June 2, 2013 (UTC) An Active Category? Hey, since we have "Missing in Action" and "Deceased" category, I was wondering if we should make an "Active" category for canon characters. Non-canon characters would bel left out since they aren't in the main story. That way, we not only seperate the three different statuses, but also make it easier for those who look on the wiki to know who's and still in the show by going here. If not, explain why we shouldn't. From: Agent Maroon78 (talk) 17:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Active would just be anyone who ISN'T in those categories. ♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|ϭ€№']]♠' 17:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Wes. It would be unnecessary for now. Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:05, June 2, 2013 (UTC)